Antibody of the immunoglobulin G class to herpes simplex virus and antibody of the immunoglobulin M class to sheep red blood cells were coupled to the synthetic peptide formylmethionylleucylphenylalanine (fMet-Leu-Phe), which is chemotactic for both mononuclear and polymorphonuclear leukocytes. The resulting molecules were chemotactic and retained their antigen-binding activity. When antibodies coupled to fMet-Leu-Phe were incubated with antigen, the resulting immune complexes were also chemotactic. Chemotactic antibody may provide a potent means of enhancing the migration of inflammatory cells to specific sites.